1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an electrical connector with bolt-tightened male and female C-clamp elements and an encircling central spacer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, bolt-fastened electrical connectors are known. However, prior art electrical connectors typically have very loose fitting components. These loose fitting components can be the result of sand casting which typically requires a considerable amount of angular draft on the components. This can result in an increased angle of the vise-type momentum arm between the bolt-fastening mechanism and the vise mechanism which engages the electrical wires. Additionally, the loose fitting components of the prior art can result in incorrect installation. Similarly, the loose fitting components can cause disassembly during the installation process.
Some prior art of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,003 to Francois et al. entitled "Branching Electrical Connector and Spacer Therefor"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,571 to Walter et al. entitled "Electrical Connector Blocks"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,028 to Neaderland entitled "Clamp Connector"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,771 to Kussy entitled "Electrical Connector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,846 to Meyer entitled "Tap Connector".